Dreaming of Erebor
by MithrilBerry
Summary: The reader knows somehow she is dreaming, but for whatever reason, her dream seems very real. She meets one of the characters of her fantasies.


I do not own any right on the universe or the characters in that story, and I do not make any money out of this very time consuming hobby... but nonetheless worth it.

**One way to Erebor**

_You know you are sleeping, somehow. But this time, it is like your dream is so real. You decide to take advantage of it and live the adventure until the end, for once._

You wake up in your weekend clothes : a black legging, a black ti-shirt that underlines your waist and flows on your hips, as well as it lets show the skin of your shoulders. And gratefully, you are wearing your sport under wares. The ones that hold all the things in their good place, but still are amazingly comfortable. Like most of the time, you are barefoot. So it is the freshness of the air, that is almost cold, that wakes you up.

You open your eyes to see the sunset. The golden orange of the sky is astonishingly wonderful. You never saw this kind of sunset. A huge and beautiful mountain, a solitary peak that dominates all his surroundings, is right in front of you. It strangely looks familiar. You are quite disoriented. You try to remember where you saw it. It is on the tip of your tongue. But you jump in surprise and fear, because someone grabbed you by your hair. You squeal when the man puts you on your feet without any consideration.

\- What do we have here? says the ugly and very tall man.

He almost looks like a giant to you. He is dirty and stinky, his hair are all mixed up an greasy, and his teeth look like garbage. You are too stunned to answer. And you do not like the obscene look he is giving you.

\- Who are you, little female? And what are you doing in your nightgown? I bet you are one of Dale's loose women.

Is he treating you of whore? That scumbag does not know who he is talking to. Putting your hand over his, his body now behind yours, you hit his groin with your elbow. He stops to breath during a few seconds, and then his hand lets go of your hair, so you run, as far as you can. Looking behind to see if he follows you, which he does, angry and fast because he has longer legs than you, you slip on a rock and you fall. You close your arms before your face, so sure that you will hit the ground in heavy pain. Instead, to your greatest surprise, something strong, solid, warm and covered in fur and leather stops your fall. THE blue leather and fur coat.

_You know you are dreaming. But it feels so real. And you know it is him. Your geekness will serve you well, for once._

The strong arms take you from under your shoulders to help you come back on your feet, firmly but nevertheless with care. You are trembling. But not out of fear. Out of pure amazement. The black hair with strays of silver. The silver beads in manly braids. The black beard. You shyly look at his face. You almost faint. It is him. These eyes, this indigo sapphire blue... he is astonishing. You cannot hold it, a faint 'Thorin' escapes from your lips. His eyes open subtly a little wider, a micro expression of surprise, that disappears almost instantly. His serious, stubborn and kingly demeanor comes back in the blink of an eye. But you nevertheless saw it. He swiftly pushes you behind him, placing himself as a shield between you and the kind of giant man. You hide behind him, disappearing from the man's view, only to notice how Thorin is taller than you.

\- Stop right there. You are trespassing my borders.

Thorin's voice is full of confidence and authority. The man stops, a few feet ahead, seemingly not knowing how to react. He stays silent for a while, looking at Thorin, obviously angry that you escaped so easily.

\- Give me back my whore, you dwarf, says he in an insulting tone.

Thorins stiffens instantly. He speaks loudly, his deep voice making you shiver from the bottom of your spine to the top of your head. Blissful sensation. It does not even anger yourself anymore. Why bother because of a semi-giant treats you of a whore, while you have Thorin acting as a paladin? This guy can suck at troll's balls.

\- How dare you, lowless scum! Leave my kingdom or you will taste of my blade!

The man finally seems to understand that he is talking to the king of Erebor, or at least one of his followers. He nonetheless spits on the ground, very unhappy.

\- I paid that whore. If you take her, you owe me!

\- I know you are a liar. Go away before I purge the world of a useless worm once and for all.

The man takes his leave. Thorin looks at him, until the man as returned in the direction of Dale. You realize the night has now fallen. You are shivering, and your nipples are on their way to make holes in your t-shirt.

\- You look quite cold and shaken, my lady.

He is calling you a lady... You feel like you are gonna faint. Your head is spinning, your breath is shallow and your entire body is shaking. You can only nod, trying to retake your composure.

\- Shall I take you in my kingdom under the mountain?

You put a knee on the ground, solemnly thanking him.

\- I thank thee warmly, Thorin, King under the Mountain, Lord of silver fountains.

You take the chance to look at him in the eyes again. He looks concerned, seemingly appraising the situation.

\- I do not know who you are, and why you know me, little one, but it is an honor to help you. Besides, I do not know what you are doing in my kingdom, but you are very welcome.

He helps you to stand, only to pass his left arm behind your back, and his right one under your knees. His body is not warm. He is literally hot. You stiffens a little at the beginning, surprised that he takes you like this. But his heat helps you to relax. You admire his profile, while he is looking towards the doors of Erebor. If feels like you are a feather in his arms. He does not even seem to make an effort to lift and carry you. Which is kind of weird, because you know you are a curvy woman, and a muscular one too... But it looks like everything around is in a bigger scale than where you come from.

_It is a freaking dream, after all. ' I do not have to make sense of it', you tell yourself._

You cuddle, your head in his neck, knowing without the shadow of a doubt that your safety is insured with him. Looking at the strange constellations in the sky, his even pace is kind of rocking you. It is not long before you drowse in his protective embrace.

Note : I could not resist, I had to write this one. I do not know if there will be other chapters. I had to take it out of my mind to continue my other stories. Just needed to share. Hope you like it, anyway.


End file.
